Guardians of the Galaxy
Guardians of the Galaxy is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Guardians of the Galaxy #12/162: 18 Dec 2019 Current Issue :Guardians of the Galaxy #1/163: 22 Jan 2020 Next Issue :Guardians of the Galaxy #2/164: 19 Feb 2020 Status Monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Silver Surfer' *'Groot' *'Star-Lord/Peter Quill' *'Adam Warlock' *'Darkhawk' *'Gladiator' *'Phyla-Vell' *'Nova' *'Moondragon' *'Beta Ray Bill' *'Cosmic Ghost Rider' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Guardians of the Galaxy #1/163 Guardians of the Galaxy #12/162 Guardians of the Galaxy #11/161 Guardians of the Galaxy #10/160 Guardians of the Galaxy #9/159 Guardians of the Galaxy: The Prodigal Sun #1 Guardians of the Galaxy #8/158 Guardians of the Galaxy #7/157 Guardians of the Galaxy #6/156 Guardians of the Galaxy Annual #1 Guardians of the Galaxy #5/155 Guardians of the Galaxy #4/154 Guardians of the Galaxy #3/153 Guardians of the Galaxy #2/152 Guardians of the Galaxy #1/151 Guardians of the Galaxy #150 Guardians of the Galaxy #149 Guardians of the Galaxy #148 Guardians of the Galaxy #147 Guardians of the Galaxy #146 All-New Guardians of the Galaxy #12 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Legacy' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Back-to-back Annihilation wars have weakened the boundaries of our universe. Dark gods and monsters are seeping through the cracks, reigning horror upon those still reeling from the recent calamities. In the face of terror, who stands to defend a desperate universe? Star-Lord and his squad of butt-kickers — the modern day Guardians of the Galaxy!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133267 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: War of Kings Book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #7-10 plus Marvel Spotlight: War of Kings. "A new line-up! And Star-Lord... missing! The shocking revelations made at the end of their Secret Invasion adventure have ripped the team apart! Is there anyone left to continue the task of guarding the galaxy?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139826 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: War of Kings Book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #13-19. "The guns of the Kree and the Shi'Ar have thundered — and there will hell to pay! Star-Lord’s Guardians spring into desperate action in an attempt to stop the planet-shattering battle, but will either side listen? If they don’t, the walls of the galaxy will disintegrate!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141278 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 4: Realm of Kings' - Collects vol. 2 #20-25. "The Guardians of the Galaxy are in rough shape, mourning their comrades fallen in battle during the War of Kings, but the universe isn't going to repair itself. When The Fault - a massive reality rift caused by the Terrigen bomb that ended the war - releases a viral xenoform that threatens to destroy the cosmos, the Guardians must return the creature to its own dimension before the unthinkable happens. But the legions of the Universal Church of Truth believe the creature is their savior and will stop at nothing to free the beast. But an unexpected foe is pulling the zealots' strings and preparing to unleash a ghastly force into the universe!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145435 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Cosmic Avengers' - Collects vol. 3 #1-3, 0.1, and Infinite Comic #1. "There’s a new rule in the galaxy: No one touches Earth! But why has Earth suddenly become the most important planet in the galaxy? That’s what the Guardians of the Galaxy are going to find out! Join Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Groot and — wait for it — the Invincible Iron Man as they embark upon one of the most explosive and eye-opening chapters of Marvel NOW! The secrets these galactic Avengers discover will rattle Marvel readers for years to come! But while London deals with a brutal invasion by the Badoon, the fate of the Guardians may have already been decided millions of miles away!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168281 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: Angela' - Collects vol. 3 #4-10. "Dimensions collide and Heaven’s most fearsome Angel arrives — and comes straight for the Guardians! Gamora, one of the galaxy’s greatest warriors, holds a deadly secret that could bring down the entire team. And when Gamora battles Angela, the entire universe hangs in the balance." - *'Guardians of the Galaxy/All-New X-Men: The Trial of Jean Grey' - Collects vol. 3 #11-13, plus All-New X-Men #22-24. "When an alien race discovers that Jean Grey — host of the destructive Phoenix Force — is back on Earth, they decide to hold her accountable for the heinous acts of Dark Phoenix!" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: Guardians Disassembled' - Collects vol. 3 #14-17, Free Comic Book Day 2014, and Captain Marvel vol. 7 #1. "With the entire galaxy gunning for the Guardians and Star-Lord missing, its time to bring in a little help. But as the Guardians of the Galaxy get ready for new members Venom and Captain Marvel, unexpected dangers arise that promise to tear the team to its core! Where in the universe is Star-Lord? What does his disappearance mean for Earth’s safety? And can he survive on the run from a mysterious new adversary without the aid of the Guardians?" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 4: Original Sin' - Collects vol. 3 #18-23 & Annual #1. "Remember when Star-Lord, Thanos and Nova were trapped in the horrific Cancerverse? When Star-Lord and Nova were going to sacrifice their lives to take out Thanos once and for all? And remember how Drax was supposed to have died? But Star-Lord, Drax and Thanos seem to be running around just fine nowadays. So what exactly happened to Richard Rider? It’s finally time to get some answers about the true ending of the Cancerverse saga! Then, when Venom leads the team to an entire world teeming with his fellow alien symbiotes, will the Guardians ever trust Flash Thompson again? His symbiote is becoming more and more uncontrollable, and this may be seriously bad news for the team. Plus: What is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier doing in space?!" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 5: Through the Looking Glass' - Collects vol. 3 #24-27 & Annual 2015 #1. "The Guardians of the Galaxy are caught in the pull of the Black Vortex! With the Slaughter Lords hot on their tails, the X-Men and the Guardians must find somewhere to stash their precious cargo, but will the temptation of the Vortex’s unknown power be too much for this band of misfits? Rocket leaps into action! Gamora goes on the offensive! Ronan is deposed! Star-Lord is defiant! This story has it all — but does it seem like the Guardians have forgotten something in all the cosmic craziness? Oh, that’s right, Peter got elected president of Spartax! Wait, what?! As rifts begin forming within the team, will their friendship and history be enough to hold the Guardians together? Plus: What is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier doing floating in space?!" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy: New Guard, vol. 1 — Emperor Quill' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5. "Peter Quill has abandoned the Guardians and his role as Star-Lord to be emperor of the Spartax! Now, Rocket has grabbed the reins as team leader - backed up by Drax, Venom, Groot, Kitty Pryde and brand-new Guardian Ben Grimm, the ever-lovin' blue-eyed Thing! But what could put the team into the crosshairs of Emperor Quill and his Imperial Guard?" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy: New Guard, vol. 2 — Wanted' - Collects vol. 4 #6-10. "Peter Quill, a.k.a. Star-Lord, returns to the fold! But what does that mean for Kitty Pryde, a.k.a. Star-Lord? Is the Marvel Universe big enough for two Star-Lords? Find out as the Guardians face a new Galactic order! The Thing might miss some things about Earth, but he does admit that space has its perks. Like riding alien horses into action as Ben Grimm: Space Barbarian!" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy: New Guard, vol. 3 — Civil War II' - Collects vol. 4 #11-14. "When things get rough on Earth, Captain Marvel calls in friends from out of town — way out of town! Iron Man doesn’t stand a chance against the Guardians, right? But the team’s allegiances are split down the middle, and tensions have never been higher! And while they’re busy on Earth, who’s guarding the galaxy?" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy: New Guard, vol. 4 — Grounded' - Collects vol. 4 #15-19. "The spacefaring super heroes are stuck, of all places, on Earth. And to make matters worse, they’re also not necessarily a team anymore. Just what’s an urban spaceman like Peter Quill to do? As Groot explores the world’s forests, can Angela of Heven find a place among the heroes of Midgard? Meanwhile, the most dangerous woman in the galaxy becomes S.H.I.E.L.D.’s deadliest target — but Gamora won’t be stopped until she gets to Thanos! And speaking of ol’ purple-puss — with the team scattered to the winds, could the Mad Titan be the only thing that can bring the band back together?" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy: Somebody's Got to Do It' - Collects vol. 2 #1-12. - - (forthcoming, May 2020) *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #0.1, 1-10, & Tomorrow's Avengers. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #11-17, plus All-New X-Men #22-24 & Free Comic Book Day 2014. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 3 #18-27 & Annual #1. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 4 #1-10. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 4 #11-19. - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Jim Valentino Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #1-29 & Annual #1-2; plus Marvel Super-Heroes #18. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Abnett & Lanning Omnibus' - Collects vol. 2 #1-25, plus Thanos Imperative: Ignition, Thanos Imperative #1-6 & Thanos Imperative: Devastation. - *'Inhumans/X-Men: War of Kings Omnibus' - Collects vol. 2 #13-19, plus X-Men: Emperor Vulcan #1-5, Secret Invasion: War of Kings, X-Men: Kingbreaker #1-4, War of Kings: Darkhawk #1-2, War of Kings: Warriors #1-2, War of Kings #1-6, War of Kings: Ascension #1-4, War of Kings: Savage World of Sakaar, Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #475-486, Nova vol. 4 #23-28, War of Kings: Who Will Rule?, & Marvel Spotlight: War of Kings. - - (forthcoming, November 2016) *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Brian Michael Bendis Omnibus, vol. 1 ' - Collects vol. 3 #0.1, 1-27 & Annual #1, plus Tomorrow's Avengers #1, Guardians of Knowhere #1-4, Avengers Assemble #1-8, All-New X-Men vol. 1 #22-24, & Free Comic Book Day 2014. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Gerry Duggan Omnibus' - Collects vol. 5 #1-12 & vol. 6 #146-150. - Trade Paperbacks *'Guardians of the Galaxy: Quest for the Shield' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0871358794 *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Jim Valentino, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-7 & Annual #1. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Jim Valentino, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #8-20. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Jim Valentino, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #21-29 & Annual #2, plus Marvel Super-Heroes #18. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy In The Year 3000, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #30-39 & Annual #3. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy In The Year 3000, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #40-50 & Annual #4, plus Galactic Guardians #1-4. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy In The Year 3000, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #51-62 & Annual #4. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Legacy' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133380 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: War of Kings Book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #7-10 plus Marvel Spotlight: War of Kings. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133399 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: War of Kings Book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #13-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140484 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 4: Realm of Kings' - Collects vol. 2 #20-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140492 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Cosmic Avengers' - Collects vol. 3 #1-3, 0.1, and Infinite Comic #1. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: Angela' - Collects vol. 3 #4-10. - - (forthcoming, September 2014) *'Guardians of the Galaxy/All-New X-Men: The Trial of Jean Grey' - Collects vol. 3 #11-13, plus All-New X-Men #22-24. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: Guardians Disassembled' - Collects vol. 3 #14-17, Free Comic Book Day 2014, and Captain Marvel vol. 7 #1. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 4: Original Sin' - Collects vol. 3 #18-23. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 5: Through the Looking Glass' - Collects vol. 3 #24-27 & Annual 2015 #1. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy: Best Story Ever' - Collects Best Story Ever, Tomorrow's Avengers & Galaxy's Most Wanted, plus Free Comic Book Day 2014 (Rocket Raccoon). - *'Guardians of Knowhere' - Collects Guardians of Knowhere #1-4, plus New Avengers: Illuminati #3. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy: New Guard, vol. 1 — Emperor Quill' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy: New Guard, vol. 2 — Wanted' - Collects vol. 4 #6-10. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy: New Guard, vol. 3 — Civil War II' - Collects vol. 4 #11-14. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy: New Guard, vol. 4 — Grounded' - Collects vol. 4 #15-19. - *'All-New Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Communication Breakdown' - Collects vol. 5 #1-2, 4, 6, 8 & 10, plus FCBD 2017. - *'All-New Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: Riders in the Sky' - Collects vol. 5 #3, 5, 7, 9 & 11-12. - *'All-New Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: Infinity Quest' - Collects vol. 6 #146-150. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: The Final Gauntlet' - Collects vol. 7 #1-6. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol.2: Faithless' - Collects vol. 7 #7-12 & Annual #1. - - (forthcoming, February 2020) *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Abnett & Lanning: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-12. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Abnett & Lanning: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #13-25. - Digital *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Jim Valentino, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-7 & Annual #1. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Legacy' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - - - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: War of Kings Book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #7-10 plus Marvel Spotlight: War of Kings. - - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: War of Kings Book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #13-19. - - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 4: Realm of Kings' - Collects vol. 2 #20-25. - - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Cosmic Avengers' - Collects vol. 3 #1-3, 0.1, and Infinite Comic #1. - - *'Guardians of the Galaxy/All-New X-Men: The Trial of Jean Grey' - Collects vol. 3 #11-13, plus All-New X-Men #22-24. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 8 Writer: Al Ewing. Artist/Covers: Juann Cabal. Volume 7 Writer: Donny Cates. Artist: Geoff Shaw. Volume 3 Writer: Brian Michael Bendis. Artist: Valerio Schiti. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-62, 1990-1995 * Volume 2: #1-25, 2008-2010 * Volume 3: #0.1-27, 2013-2015 * Volume 4: #1-19, 2015-2017 * Volume 5: #1-12, 2017 (All-New Guardians of the Galaxy) * Volume 6: #146-150, 2017-2018 * Volume 7: #1-12, 2019 (Legacy #151-162) * Volume 8: #1- , 2020-present (Legacy #163- ) Future Publication Dates :Guardians of the Galaxy #2/164: 19 Feb 2020 :Guardians of the Galaxy #3/165: 18 Mar 2020 :Guardians of the Galaxy #4/166: 15 Apr 2020 News & Features * 22 Oct 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091022-Cosmos-Tour-Guardians.html Tour of the Marvel Cosmos 2: The Guardians of the Galaxy] * 06 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18710 Breaking Up is Hard to Do: DnA Talk Guardians of the Galaxy] * 25 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080625-GuardiansGalaxy03.html DnA: Whose Shield Was That? Guardians of the Galaxy Secrets] * 06 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080606-FBGuardiansGalaxyv1.html Friday Flashback: Guardians of the Galaxy] * 21 May 2008 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=1339 Inside Look: Guardians of the Galaxy #1] * 14 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Rocket Raccoon, Groot * 13 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Drax & Gamora * 12 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Quasar * 09 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Adam Warlock * 08 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Star-Lord * 19 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16080 NYCC: DnA talk Nova & Guardians of the Galaxy tie-ins to Secret Invasion] * 28 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148414 Bill Rosemann Talks Guardians of the Galaxy] * 19 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13039 DnA + Pelletier + Rosemann on Guardians of the Galaxy] * 12 Feb 2008 - [http://comics.ign.com/articles/851/851643p1.html Guardians of the Galaxy Cover Reveal] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Super-Hero Category:Science Fiction